The Bullworth Trinity (With Wodan83)
by Fiction Affliction
Summary: Zach and Luke are new students at Bullworth Academy for the 2005-06 academic year. Along with new friend Pete Kowalski, Zach and Luke will help Jimmy Hopkins defeat the traitor Gary Smith and take back the school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Bullworth

1 September 2005

Bullworth Academy, Bullworth, NH

Zach Maniscalco is what you would call a problem child. He never fit in anywhere and he never made friends in his early days at school, and he was bullied. So, he decided to toughen up and he got into more fights then he can count as school went along. So, when he was fifteen his parents decided to enroll him in Bullworth Academy, a boarding school in the town of Bullworth, New Hampshire. He would be enrolling as a freshman for the 2005-06 school year. When he arrived at Bullworth, he was met at the main gate by a Miss Danvers who identified herself as the secretary and assistant to the headmaster, Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"You must be Mr. Maniscalco yes. The headmaster's office is in the main building, follow me and don't dawdle I haven't got all day."

 _What a fucking bitch._ Zach thought. He followed Miss Danvers into the main building. The main hall was pretty impressive, this coming from a kid was used to shitty public education institutions. The floor was shiny and had the Academy coat of arms. A bull's head with a nose ring rested atop a shield, the shield was divided into 4 pictures, a fist on the top left, a snake on the top right, a rat on the bottom left and a cracked skull an the bottom right. Below the shield were the words Bullworth Academy and below that the school's Latin motto Canis Canem Edit, which means Dog Eat Dog. Zach who had some knowledge of Latin knew this and said under his breath lest Danvers would hear " Well, ain't that fuckin cheerful" She led him up the stairs into the main office past her desk and into the headmaster's study. Crabblesnitch sat at his desk he was reading a file, Zach's school record no doubt. Miss Danvers left the room and closed the door behind her. Crabblesnitch closed the file, looked up and motioned Zach to sit down which he did.

"Let's see" said Crabblesnitch reopening the file and looking down at it. "Maniscalco, Zachary, James. Born on 21 June 1991 in North Algonquin, Liberty City. Well, we are a long way from Star Junction now aren't we? Kicked out of multiple institutions with a history of theft, violence, inciting violence, foul language and undermining staff. Ooh, I'm scared of you Maniscalco, you are just like that Hopkins boy I just saw, maybe you and him should exchange notes? Well, as I told him I shall tell you I excel at fixing naughty boys like you, I will do my best to beat the rotten out of you and make you into a respectable member of society, so keep your nose clean or I shall clean it for you , you may go. Good day." Zach got up and left. Miss Danvers told him how to get to the boys dormitory.

" Go out of the main building and go to the gate that you came into and take a right. The gate is closed for the first week of school so don't try and leave. Here is your freshman class schedule, dorm assignment, dorm key and the name of your roommate." She handed Zach a manilla envelope with the Bullworth crest on it. "Your few belongings have been brought up and school uniforms in your size are hanging in your wardrobe. You should head that way now, classes start in one hour." Zach decided that to follow her advice was the best option, so he walked out of the main building, He stopped on the stairs, to open his vanilla envelope. He found his schedule, he would look at that later, a smaller manilla envelope was there, inside was a silver key with the Bullworth crest on it, Zach could only assume this was his room key. A piece of paper fell out, it listed the R.A for the boys dorm which was a kid named Cornelius Johnson, a picture of Johnson was attached, he was African-American, he wore glasses and a green vest. Next was listed Zach's room assignment, which was room 2, and it listed his roommate, another freshman by the name of Lucian Drake. A picture of him was also attached, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and had what looked like a semi-muscular build. Zach put everything back inside the envelope, and proceeded to the boys dormitory. When he reached it three teenage boys in white polo's were laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Before Zach could question this a voice spoke from behind him.

"Yeah, that would be the work of the other new kid" Zach turned around and came face to face with a kid his age, with blond hair and blue eyes, he also had a manilla envelope which looked like he had opened. This was Zach's roommate. He strode forward and stuck out his hand. "Lucian Drake. But my friends call me Luke. You are my roommate." Zach took the hand and shook it.

"Yup" Zach said " Zachary Maniscalco, but people call me Zach"

"Right on" said Luke he motioned to the dorm doors " Shall we?"

"Let's" said Zach and together they entered the boys dorm. Once inside they were met by two people's voices.

" Introducing, Femme Boy, the girliest boy in school. Petey, don't you have some imaginary friends to annoy?"

"Leave me alone, Gary." Zach and Luke walked forward.

"What's going on here? said Zach. A tall kid with dark hair and a scar though his left eyebrow walked forward

"Nothing" he said "Ah" he said "You must be the new kids" he stuck out his hand. "Gary Smith. These two are Petey Kowalski and Jim Hopkins. Zach shook hands with Gary

" Zach Maniscalco" Luke did the same.

'Luke Drake" The boys shook hands with both Pete and Jimmy.

"Hey" said Pete

"Hey" said Jimmy

"Well" said Gary "I'll leave you four girls to get acquainted. When you are ready come find me and I will show you around the school."

"Hey" said Luke " Did anyone ever tell you that you sound like the voice actor Peter Vack?"

Gary smirked at this then walked away.

" That guy is a piece of work ain't he?" asked Zach

"Yeah. But, you get used to him" said Pete

"I don't know. I got a feeling about him. Weather it's good or bad I don't yet know" said Jimmy

"Well, let me know when you do" said Zach sarcastically.

"Well, I think Zach and I, should check out our room, #2" said Luke

" Two?" said Pete " That means you are directly across the hall from Jimmy and right next to Gary and me."

"Great" said Zach. "Catch you two later then."

"Yeah, see ya!" said Pete

"Bye" said Jimmy Zach and Luke walked out of the lounge and to their room which was right next door.

"You want to do the honors?" asked Luke

"Sure" said Zach and he took out his key put it in the lock, turned it and opened the door. The room had two beds on either wall then two wardrobes on one end that were next to each other. Next to the bed on the wall across from them was a desk.

"Kickin" said Luke " I'll take the bed next to the desk and you take this one next to the door?"

"Right on" said Zach. "We should probably get changed into our uniforms and head to the school classes start in 30 minutes" he looked at his wrist watch.

"Sounds like a plan" said Luke They went to the wardrobe and put on their uniforms: A blue vest with the Bullworth crest over a white shirt, slacks and white sneaks.

" Cool. Let's go" said Luke They met Pete and Jimmy both sporting school uniforms back in the lounge. They walked out together and were at the school in a couple of minutes.

"Hey guys. I have to go to shop class, see you later" said Pete and off he went.

" Well, now that Femme Boy is gone I can show you three around." Gary was at the top of the steps. "Let's go" The first thing they did was go by the locker of Bullies leader Russell Northrup, Gary showed them how to pick a lock. Jimmy picked Russell's locker and Zach and Luke picked the lockers next to it.

They went to the girl's bathroom, a heavy set chick named Eunice was crying because some douche took her chocolates. After retrieving the chocolates Jimmy and Eunice made out.

"Aw! What the fuck!?" said Zach and Luke in unison

"You kissed her You actually kissed her" said Gary in indignation.

After that they went downstairs to the cafeteria where Gary gave Jimmy, Zach and Luke the lowdown on the school factions. There were the Preppies led by Derby Harrington, their turf is Old Bullworth Vale and Harrington House. Then there the Nerds led by Earnest Jones, their turf is the library, the observatory and a comic shop in Bullworth Town. Gary warned that though they may not look it the nerds were actually sneaky bastards. Another faction was the Greasers led by Johnny Vincent their turf was the school auto yard and the neighborhood of New Coventry. The Jocks were next, led by Ted Thompson, their turf is the school athletic fields. Gary said that The Russell Northrup Gang or the "Bullies" were kind of an unofficial faction but they were defiantly people to watch your back around. There was also a non-campus faction of dropouts called the Townies led by a would-be student named Edgar Munsen, their turf is Blue Skies Industrial Park. The group was then accosted by a prefect named Edward Seymour II, he told them to get to class. Gary and Jimmy split. Zach and Luke checked their schedules, Zach had English with a Mr. Galloway and Luke had Biology with a Dr. Slawter, the roommates said their "catch ya later's" and went to their separate classrooms. It turns out that Zach had English with Jimmy Hopkins. Mr. Galloway was a pretty cool teacher today they did an activity where they were given a set of letters and had to scramble them to make words. Zach and Jimmy both got it done easy enough. Zach's next two classes were Math with a hard ass named Hattrick and chemistry with a Dr. Watts. Chemistry was easy enough but Zach had always sucked royally at math and today was no exception. At lunch Zach got his serving of disgusting slop from the lunch lady Edna and sat across from his new friend Luke who Zach to be honest had immediately taken a liking to.

"Here bro I got you something from the school store" said Luke he handed Zach a blue lanyard that had the Bullworth crest on it and said in yellow letters: Bullworth Academy Class of 2009. "Cool huh? It's for your key, I got one too."

"Hey man, thanks." said Zach

"Don't mention it what are bros for?" They attempted to down Edna's toxic sludge but soon decided to abandon the idea and just had some fruit from the basket on the table. Talk soon turned to their classes that they had that morning.

" Slawter's an okay guy I guess" said Luke "and dissecting a frog would've been easy except he gave us this bullshit ass time limit and an incredible amount of things to dissect. How was math? Heard Hattrick's a dick. I have math tomorrow so I guess I'll find out"

"They got that right, fuckin hard ass and I'm shit at math anyways always have been."

"I'm pretty good at math. If you want I could help you out."

"Yeah man. Thanks, Luke I appreciate it.

"No problemo. Like I said what are bros for" They looked at their afternoon classes and found to their delight they had both Gym with Mr. Burton and Geography with Mr. Matthews together. The bell rang they dumped their trays in the trash and headed off to class. After school had ended the friends went back to the boys dorm, and hung out in the lounge with Pete Kowalski for several hours Zach hit it off immediately with both boys. They watched Pete get the high score on the arcade game _Street Racer 2025,_ the game that was in the lounge. The trio downed Beam Cola like there was no tomorrow and watched reruns of season one of _Saturday Night Live_ on the lounge TV. While just starting the sixth episode Zach looked at his watch and saw it was ten thirty, he motioned to Luke to leave and Luke nodded, the duo said good night to their new friend Pete and headed to their room. The last thing they heard upon leaving he lounge was the voice of legendary SNL announcer Don Pardo saying the name of original cast member Garrett Morris as Morris' picture flashed on the screen .

Back in their dorm Luke said " Man that Pete is an alright dude." He proceeded to strip down to his boxers.

"Yeah. He is. He is going to be a cool bro," Zach looked over and saw Luke's six pack and gave a wolf whistle. "Man, you're looking good for fifteen"

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" said Luke noticing Zach too had a six pack. They turned off the light, set their alarm for eight o clock and got into bed.

"Goodnight, bro" said Luke "and hey welcome to Bullworth"

"Yeah" Zach replied "Welcome to Bullworth. Fuck. My. Life."

"Amen to that brother" said Luke "Amen to that"

Hey, guys this is my first ever story that I m doing for FanFiction. I plan to do more chapters, so shoot me a review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear some feedback. Thanks.- Fiction Affliction.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old High School Try

**Hey, Guys. Sorry it took me so long to upload this next chapter. I sometimes have trouble putting my ideas on paper, I'm sure you all know what that is like. To whoever left me a review, thank that was the first review I have ever gotten. Your words inspired me to finish this chapter and continue writing this fic, so thank you. I would appreciate you all to leave a review or PM me with any ideas you may have on plot, character development, etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: This chapter explores sexual orientation and contains vivid descriptions of male arousal. If that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this chapter I totally understand.**

 **I am writing chapter three as we speak. I hope you gaves have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.**

 **Thanks again- Fiction Affliction**

Chapter 2

The Old High School Try

2 September 2005

Bullworth Academy

The alarm rang at 8:00 in the Bullworth Academy Dorm room of Zach Maniscalco and Lucian "Luke" Drake. Zach's eyes snapped open, he sat up turned off the alarm, rubbed the crust out of his eyes and let out a huge yawn. You know, the typical morning routine of a teenage boy. Luke completed this same ritual, minus turning off the alarm then looked over at his roomie.

"Morning, bro" said Luke

"Morning L" said Zach " What classes you got today?"

"Let's find out" he says getting out of bed and going over to the desk where the boys left their schedules. "Let's see, ah, here we go" Luke says reading off his classes. "Art with Phillips, Geography with Matthews and shop with Neil. Then after lunch free period all afternoon and it looks like you got the same thing. Cool you are with me all day." Luke said glancing over at Zach's schedule and seeing it was identical to his own

"Shit,you say that like it's a good thing" Zach said facetiously a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Get the fuck out of here" said Luke laughing and smiling indicating that he understood Zach wasn't serious. "Finally we have art!" Luke exclaimed excitedly pumping his fist in the air. "Word around the dorm is Phillips is a fucking babe, With breasts the size of small melons! Oh, how I would love to show her my thick paintbrush"

Whoa, slow down there Hugh Hefner or you are going to pop a chubby and jiz all over the place and I for one do not want to spend my morning scrubbing your man juice off out of the fucking carpet."Zach said. Though Zach looked down and saw that Luke was not "popping a chubby" usually when a guy talks about a woman who he thinks is hot that vividly they get a boner, just from Luke's description alone Zach was already at half-mast. But Luke's boxers showed no bulge. Of course the only exception to the boner-for-hot-women-and-or-chicks rule would obviously be gay men. _Luke can't be gay. Can he?_ Zach thought. _Not that I would_ care _I'm not a homophobe I would be fine with it if he was. It's just Lucian Drake doesn't exactly fit the"gay"stereotype. But of course, that's the point of a stereotype isn't it? They are usually ridiculously untrue._

"Don't worry" said Luke snapping Zach out of his thoughts "If I cum all over the place I'm not going to make you clean it up. As long as you extend me the same courtesy?"

"Definitely" said Zach "Let's go hit the showers" Zach grabbed a pair of his boxers, then went over to Luke's dresser and tossed him of pair of his.

"Good idea" said Luke the pair grabbed towels shampoo, conditioner and soap and made their way to the dorm showers. _I am reading way too into this._ Zach thought. Returning to his pondering of Luke's sexual orientation. _I am overreacting. It was probably nothing._ And with that Zach pushed the thought from his mind. The showers were was just one big tiled room with shower heads going around said room. It was open no curtains or dividers. _That's fine_ Zach thought _It's not anything high school boys aren't used too._ Zach and Luke stripped down and went to shower heads on the opposite sides of the room, turned on the water and started cleaning themselves. Within minutes steam stated to fill the room from the hot water as Zach was washing the shampoo out of his hair, he looked over and saw that Luke was facing him but his eyes were closed and he too was washing shampoo out of his hair. With one look at his friend naked, Zach stood rooted to the spot, his eyes got wide, he could feel himself going red, his heart rate suddenly skyrocketing and butterflies were rocking his stomach. Zach suddenly felt a tightness down below, he looked down and saw that he had an erection. _WHAT THE HELL!?_ Zach thought _I have never had this reaction to a guy before and I've been in communal showers loads of times. I've never felt this lust, this intense sexual lust towards a guy before. Does this mean I'm gay? No, I'm definitely not gay because I like girls. So, bi? Does this mean I'm bisexual?_ Zach had no more time to ponder this because at that moment Luke opened his eyes. _FUCK!_ Zach thought. He hastily turned around lathered himself with soap, scrubbed, rinsed, turned off the water and out the door he went with a towel haphazardly wrapped around. _Fuck me. That was close._ Zach thought as he made his way back to the dorm.

Luke stood in the shower, as still as a statue, his face as scarlet as a letter. Not paying attention to the hot water running over him, that water could have been as cold as the Atlantic in 1912 and he still would not have noticed. Luke was more concerned with the stiff erection that he had grasped in his hand. _Dude, that was a fucking close shave if ever there was one._ Luke thought. _Zach almost found out the truth, hopefully he doesn't suspect. The truth that I'm gay and I like him. I figured he might of suspected when I oversold the Phillips bit. I saw him glance down at my crotch. He probably saw I was minus a boner. I'm an idiot. I knew I overdid it when I was talking about Phillips. I wanted to make it seem like I was straight,but I probably did the exact opposite. I like Zach. You know what? Fuck it. I should stop lying to myself. I love Zach Maniscalco. Loved him ever since I saw his picture in the envelope that bitch Danvers handed me. I have never had feelings this strong for a guy before and I've had a couple boyfriends. My love for him is consuming me and we've only been friends for a day, I want him so bad. But, I mustn't do anything to rash and risk losing the friendship we already have. I'll keep my feelings to myself for now and when we are good enough friends to where I'll have a greater chance he will accept me for who I am and my feelings for him I will tell him. Everything. But, for now his friend ship will have to be enough._


	3. Chapter 3: A Day On The Town

**Hey, guys. Here is chapter 3 fresh off the presses. Chapter 4 coming soon. Don't Forget to PM me for any ideas and constructive criticisms you may have and feel free to leave reviews as well. Sorry about the long wait I was without my laptop for a hot minute. So, I wasn't able to update any chapters. Hopefully, I can get more chapters out for you guys soon.**

 **All the best- Fiction Affliction.**

 **Content Warning: Once again this chapter contains descriptions of male arousal. For those who have a problem with that, I would try skipping around those lines, for this chapter contains elements of the story from the Rockstar game and I would prefer you read as much as you can, versus skipping the chapter entirely. All the best- F.A**

 **Disclaimer: Some lines are copied verbatim from game. I do not own any rights to the script, characters, plot line, or setting. Nor, do I make any profit from this fic, this is purely for creative and entertainment purposes. All rights go to Sam & Dan Houser and Rockstar Games.**

Chapter 3

The Old High School Try: Part 2

2 September 2005

Bullworth Academy

Fully clean and dry, in clean boxers and a towel Luke Drake makes his way back to his dorm room hoping to god he didn't just fuck up his one day old friendship with his soul mate. When he got in his room Zach, was already dressed in his uniform. One glance between the two bros said it all: Everything was okay, they were still friends and just wanted to put the whole shower episode behind them. They bro hugged then Luke put on deodorant and body spray and got dressed in a clean school uniform.

"You ready to go, bro." Luke asked.

"Yup. Just another day at Bullshit Academy." answered Zach

"Yeah. Let's go" said Luke. It was clear they had put it behind them and things were back to normal. For now. Zach and Luke walked out into the hallway and into the lounge and were met by their friend Pete Kowalski.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I walk with you to the main building?" asked Pete shyly.

"Yeah, dude." said Zach "That's why we came to find you. Thought we'd make a regular thing of it." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. Yeah I'd love that" Pete beamed "Listen guys. I checked my schedule and I have Art, Geo and Shop in the morning and free period in the afternoon."

"Really?" said Luke "Lemme see your schedule for a second there." Pete handed it over. His schedule for today was identical to Zach and Luke's. Luke nodded the handed the schedule back. "Zach and I have the same schedule too. This is sweet. The three of us can hang all day. What do you guys say?" He looked at Zach and Pete.

"Hell, yeah." said Pete pumping his fist in the air.

"Count me in." said Zach "One thing, though Pete. I thought you had shop yesterday.?"

"Scheduling conflict" answered Pete simply. "The class was already at it's attendance limit. So, I got switched around to this class cycle. Went to Gym yesterday instead."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Luke "How did that go" Although Luke thought he knew the answer already.

"Got my ass handed to me by Norton during wrestling." answered Pete.

 _Nailed it._ Luke thought.

"Norton? That brute from Johnny Vincent's crew?" said Zach remembering seeing Norton with the other Greasers in the caf yesterday.

"That's the one" said Pete "and of course Burton didn't bat an eye"

"Yeah, well Burton's a motherfucker." said Zach

"Yeah. Burton's a bitch." said Luke " I'm sure he'll get his one day"

"Yeah, maybe." said Pete not convinced. He looked down at his watch "Hey, guys we better go or we are going to be late."

"Then let's go" said Zach and Luke.

Several minutes later the three friends were in art class. Miss Phillips was pretty hot. Zach looked over at Luke but he didn't seem all that interested in her, like he said he would be. _Weird._ Zach thought. Just then he realized contrary to what he expected, his own penis was _barely_ at half-mast. _What gives_ Zach thought. _Phillips was said to make every male student stand at attention. Man, that shower incident has my whole chemistry ass end backwards._ Zach thought. Though he would later find out it was much more than that. The rest of the morning passed without incident. Geo was simple enough and Matthews was actually pretty dope. Neil was a bit curmudgeonly, but Zach, Pete and Luke all completed the task of building a BMX bike by themselves and as a reward they got to keep them. Neil said they could use the garages in the school parking lot to store them in. During lunch, they managed to choke down Edna's food, but just barely. They could have sworn they saw cat fur in the slop. Ugh. That didn't bode well. As Zach, Pete and Luke were walking out of the doors, they almost ran into Jimmy Hopkins and Dr. Crabblesnitch. They waited until they were down the steps and out of earshot before talking about it.

"What's Hopkins doing with Dr. Crabblebitch?" Zach asked.

"Sounds like he is getting a reprimand" supplied Pete

"For fucking what?" asked Luke

"Knowing Crabblesnitch? Just for having a record. He's a fucker that way." said Pete Just then Crabblesnitch left and a kid in a white polo, holding a slingshot came angrily up to Jimmy.

"Hey isn't that Davis White one of Russell Northrup's boys?" asked Luke

"Yeah that is" affirmed Pete "I wonder what he is going to do with that slingshot though?"

"I can give you a couple guesses, but you are only going to need one." said Zach. Without warning Davis shot Jimmy in the chest with the sling shot and booked it, hopping over the rail. Jimmy tore after him.

"Oh, shit you guys." exclaimed Zach. "We gotta go help him. C'mon" The three friends took off at a run following in Jimmy's wake. As they ran along, they saw Jimmy getting confronted by more of the Bullies, but by the time the boys got by Jimmy to help, he had already knocked the bullies out, and was running after Davis. By the time the boys caught up with Jimmy Hopkins, he was in the back of the auto yard, and Davis was on top of a slab of metal that was resting on a stack of metal barrels, Jimmy was throwing bricks and, trash can lids at him. The three boys followed suit, throwing things at Davis to knock him down. Davis couldn't take any more he fell off, taking the stack of barrels with him, he laid on the ground knocked out cold. Zach went over to Davis and stood over his body and looked down at him.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" he screamed at Davis. He went to stand by the other boys"Sorry. Had to do that"

"Well." said Jimmy "Guess that's settled" He picked up Davis's slingshot"This will come in handy" He looked over at a table that was against one wall. The table had three slingshots on it, with more than enough supply of ammo for each and more ammo for Jimmy's slingshot. "Hey guys look. There are slingshots for the each of you here." Pete,Luke and Zach went over to the table and picked up their new slingshots and ammo.

"Kickin" said Zach and Luke together

"Awesome" exclaimed Pete.

"Yeah. That's awesome. You kids have some new toys to play with." said a sarcastic voice behind them. The four boys turned around, it was Gary Smith.

"Gary, what do you want" asked Jimmy.

"Well, I saw what you did to Russel's peon Davis there. Good work." he said glancing at the unconscious form of Davis White. "Now, I was talking with Petey earlier and telling him about my plan to take over this school. Which I would be more than happy to let you four in on. But enough about that, come with me I want to see if your slingshot skills are up to par." The four friends exchanged looks but coming to a silent agreement between them as if they were saying "What choice do we have?" so the four followed Gary. Gary took them to the school parking lot which was Bullies turf, they stopped a few feet from the old, battered up school bus that is always there. Gary told them to use the slingshot to hit the windows and they did, with Jimmy proving to be the best out of the group.

"Shit, Hopkins" said Gary "You were pretty good, you all were. But, I am more interested in seeing Hopkins skills develop, no offense" He said looking at the other three.

"You ready for the real test Jimmy?" said Gary

"I can take whatever you throw at me Smith" said Jimmy confidently

"We'll see" said Gary with a sly smile "Follow me, next stop Jock Central: the Athletic Fields." The five teenagers went to the football field which the football team the Bullworth Bullhorns were currently practicing on.

"You see that tree?" said Gary pointing

"Yeah, I see it" said Jimmy

"Climb up that tree and pick off those roid monkeys down there with the slingshot."

"Alright, seems simple enough"

"Alright, me and the boys will be in the stands watching. Good luck Jimmy. Let's go boys." said Gary. The four boys went to the bleachers. The four watched Jimmy taking down those Jocks like they _were_ at a football game.

"Yeah! Get em' Jimmy!" exclaimed Pete

"Alright Hopkins! Said Zach

"Whoop Whoop!' yelled Luke

Gary said nothing.

Soon all the jocks were on the ground and Burton wasn't the wiser, although he was yelling his head off. Jimmy came down from the tree.

"Good job, Hopkins. Really good job." said Gary "Come with me, we've got more things to do" he said to the group of four. Randomly he turns to Pete and pushes him.

"Go on, Petey. Go cry to the teacher. Tell them I was nasty to you" said Gary

"Shut up, Gary. You're such a jerk man." said Pete

"Really, Petey. Am I? Ooh, You're so cutting" said Gary sarcastically "I'm really upset. Actually, I think I'm going to go cry. Then I'd be just like you." Gary's tone got darker during that last line. "Cry, little girl." Jimmy stepped forward having had enough of Gary's maniacal tirade. "Oh, look out here comes Jimmy."

"Just knock it off, Gary" said Jimmy "You're out o f line"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hanging out with some girls. Silly me." Gary said

"Shut up, man" said Jimmy "You're boring"

"Boring!?" exclaimed Gary "I'm boring? You're none too interesting yourself friend" Gary puts up his hands, takes a deep breath and steps back seeming to calm down. "Look" he said apologetically"I'm sorry, all of you. I apologize, okay? I just get a little...overexcited. Forgive me."

"Forget it, man" said Jimmy "We're cool."

"Anyway"said Gary "I've got an idea for some fun. Let's go torment someone really helpless and unfortunate. That homeless guy behind the school. C'mon." The four boys exchanged nervous glances but they followed Gary nonetheless. When they got to the closed off area behind the bus the homeless guy obviously drunk and screamed at them Zach, Gary, Luke and Pete got scared and booked it. Completely cut the fuck out. But, Jimmy stayed. Later Jimmy found Zach, Luke and Pete by the garages. Gary was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, what the fuck where'd you pussies go!?"

"Hey, that hobo was not messing around, dude. What happened?" asked Zach

"Not bad. He had me find a radio transistor for him and in return he gave me combat training"

"Kickin" said Luke "Maybe, we will have to roll with you next time."

"Yeah man" said Jimmy "For sure"

The four friends then went to the library where they helped nerd clique member Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos by escorting him to his locker and back and protecting him from Russell's peons. Then they protected nerd leader Earnest Jones during his speech at the class presidential campaign debate. Jocks were after him of course. Several weeks passed since that crazy day. Zach, Luke and Pete went to classes and hung out everyday and became closer as friends. Luke was still crazy for Zach and had fallen for him hard, but was careful not to show it. Zach's feelings for Luke continued to grow, little by little day by day. So much so that Zach now had taken to sneaking peeks at Luke in the shower little did he know that Luke was doing the same thing. Pete Kowalski pretty much stuck to the sidelines, but he knew Jimmy was rising in popularity and the upper echelon of the social system was not going to be cool with it. Pete knew shit was about to go down. Jimmy Hopkins was helping out different students around campus: He stole back Beatrice Trudeau's lab notes from Mandy Wiles, she re payed him with a make out session. He helped Bucky Pasteur a member of the Nerd clique escape the Russel Northrup Gang, for which Bucky gave Jimmy a skateboard. Fast forward to the present it is October 31st: Halloween! And Jimmy Hopkins and Co. along with Gary Smith got ready to have a night on the campus full of pranks and debauchery. Zach was dressed up as 20's LC mobster Charles "Lucky" Luciano, Luke went as a sexy (or Zach thought he was sexy)pirate. Pete was dressed up as a pink bunny rabbit and Gary was dressed up as a Nazi SS officer (the fuck?). They all met in the lounge (or common I guess is the correct word) when Zach saw Gary he said:

"Yo! Heinrich Himmler what's up man?"

"What can I say. This costume fits my personality" said Gary.

"Yeah, okay Reinhard Heydrich" said Luke.

"All, right guys let's go" said Jimmy.

So the group went out and did a variety of pranks on the student body doing any where from slapping a "kick me" sign an unsuspecting greaser to lighting a Volcano 4000 firework next to a group of kids. Then they did "The Big Prank" well Pete didn't he got grossed out and fucking booked it. But the rest of the group did. The Big Prank involved feeding rancid meet (courtesy of Edna) to Prep member Chad Morris's dog Chester and putting it in a bag and taking said bag into the school and lighting it on fire in front of the teachers lounge and pulling the fire alarm. And when an unsuspecting teacher (Burton) went to stomp it out, they would find themselves with a shoe full of shit. Just like that Halloween 2005 was over. Zach and Luke bid goodnight to their friends, went to their dorm, stripped down to their boxers and got ready for bed.

"Yo, today was fun man" said Luke

"Yeah it was" replied Zach

"Alright, goodnight bro." said Luke _Love you._ Luke thought.

"Buenos Noches" said Zach

The following day was Saturday so no classes. Zach, Luke and Pete were hanging out in the parking lot when they saw Jimmy following Gary into the basement and the friends thought that was fucking odd.

"Where the hell is Hopkins going with Smith."

"I don't know, but if it involves the basement it can only mean one thing: The Hole." said Pete

"Well, let's follow them. Said Luke

"Good idea" said Zach "Let's go"

So the three friends went into the basement. Being sure to keep close enough behind Jimmy and Gary so the three could hear them, but far enough that they wouldn't be seen. They kept going along going though doors that looked like were locked only recently. They correctly assumed that Gary and Jimmy unlocked them. They eventually got to a small room that had a door on the opposing wall.

"I betcha that goes to one of the school hallways" said Luke

"Yeah. It does" said Pete

"So, Pete. What exactly is The Hole?" asked Zach

"You'll see" Pete answered "But if it involves Jimmy and Gary it can't be good." They went along and entered another room with a furnace that was off and bits off smashed up jack-o-laterns everywhere.

"Now we know where the extra Halloween decorations went" said Zach.

"Yeah. Jimmy did this no doubt" answered Pete.

"No doubt" replied Zach and Luke in unison.

"Wait! What's that? Listen." said Pete and they did. The teens could hear Gary in the middle of another one of his tirades then yelling and the unmistakable roaring of Russell Northrup.

"Oh no. Let's go guys. We are almost at the hole!" said Pete. When they got to The Hole they saw Jimmy fighting Russell and Gary smiling madly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the three friends said.

"Oh, shit" said Pete "It's Gary he turned on us"

When Jimmy finally beat Russell everybody cheered save for Gary.

"What gives Gary." asked Jimmy both sounding bewildered and royally pissed off "I thought we were friends?"

"Me? Friends with you? Not when we both want to take over this school. There is only going to be one of us and it's going to be me. I'm gunning for you now, Hopkins. See you around loser boy."

When Gary left, Jimmy made peace Russell insuring the bullies would be on Jimmy and the boys' side. When everybody got outside Pete, Luke, Zach and Jimmy huddled together in the lot.

"Man" said Zach "Motherfucker got us! I bet he's going to collect his thirty pieces of silver right now."

"Yeah. I'll say" said Pete

"Why, though?" asked Luke "What's his end game"

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Jimmy "Gary wants to take over the school. He sees me as his biggest threat and he'll be coming for me and will take anybody that stands in his way."

"Well, no matter" said Zach " We will be standing right there with you when he does because that's what friends do." Luke and Pete nodded.

"Thanks guys." said Jimmy "Hey, look." The gate is open"

"Finally!" they all said

"Was wondering when they were going to let us out" said Zach

"Hey you guys want to go into town? I know a place I think you guys will like." said Pete

"Nah man. It's getting dark and I don't know about you but after that FUBAR fuckfest that today turned into, I'm beat, man."said Zach

"Yeah" agreed Luke "Today was a shit-show for sure"

"Maybe tomorrow?" asked Zach. Pete nodded

"It's settled then." said Luke "See you guys"

"Yeah. See ya." said Jimmy

"Bye" said Pete. With that Zach and Luke went to the boys dorm. They went up the steps and Luke went to open the door for them. As he turned he was enveloped in the bight glow of the new bulb in the light above the door. When Zach saw Luke his breath caught and his heart soared. Because seeing Luke like that made Zach realize something that he was only guessing at for weeks. He was bisexual and he, Zach Maniscalco was in love and falling hard for Lucian Drake.

 **This chapter was a bitch to write because it's the longest one I've ever written. But I had fun writing it and I hope you will really enjoy reading it. More chapters soon. Till next time guys. All the best- Fiction Affliction.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bullworth Hookah Co

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. Life got in the way you know how it is. I will try to update when I have time, bear with me. Thanks to ChrBeilschmidt for the awesome review!Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off this story, it is for entertainment purposes only. All characters and Liberty City and it's boroughs and San Andreas belong to Rockstar Games. The OC's Lucian Drake, Zach Maniscalco and Steve Kowalski are mine.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual content!**

Chapter 4: A Day (and Night) On The Town

Bullworth Academy

2 November 2005

It was a Sunday meaning the student body at Bullworth Academy had the day to themselves and roomies Zach Maniscalco and Luke Drake were going to take full advantage of this fact. The friends were going to hang out in Bullworth Town today with their good friend Pete Kowalski. After Zach's epiphany last night revealing that he was in love with his roommate, he decided to keep his feelings to himself, he would come out to Luke when the time was right, for fear if he came out now Luke would be disgusted with him and end their friendship. Oh, how wrong he was. The two dressed in street clothes. Zach in a black long sleeved button-up with Levi Strauss Signature dark blue jeans and black Converse Chuck Taylor All-stars. Luke in a blue zip hoodie, matching blue graphic tee with a black fleur-des-lis, black Vans jeans with black and red DC skate shoes. They met Pete Kowalski in the dorm common. Pete was wearing a dark blue AB casual polo with cream colored Aquaberry slacks and gray and black slip-ons.

"Hey, guys" said Pete "You ready?"

"Yeah" said Zach "Where are we going?"

"My uncle Steve runs a hookah lounge here in town. It's closed on Sunday. But, he said he'd be more than happy to set us up with a bowl."

"Aren't we a bit young to be walking into a hookah shop?" questioned Luke.

"My uncle will let us smoke for free under the table. He's cool."

"All right. Let's go" said Zach

The friends got their bikes and started riding into town. As they were riding, Zach and Luke noticed how beautiful the other looked, with the late autumn wind blowing their hair backwards making their locks flow in beautiful waves.

 _Wow! He's hot._ Zach thought

 _Zach is looking pretty hot as always._ Thought Luke

They got into Bullworth Town they took time to notice all the shops, like Worn-in, Yum-Yum Market and The Happy Mullet. They pulled in front of a shop called Bullworth Hookah Co. Pete knocked on the door. A tall man with the same hair color as Pete and a beard to match and glasses answered the door.

"Hey, Uncle Steve." said Pete

"Pete! How are ya?" asked his uncle

"I'm doing good these are my friends Zach and Luke"

"Good to meet you. Steve Kowalski, any friend of my nephew Pete is a friend of mine." He shook hands with Luke and then with Zach. "Come inside, please." Inside the shop was a bunch of tables with comfy recliners and couches around them. These were all around the room, there was a counter at the back of the room where you payed for your hookah. Behind the counter was a door that led to where Steve and his employees make the hookah. The walls were painted to show a Liberty City skyline at night. There were speakers so music could be played while people were smoking. There was a laptop, which the boys assumed and assumed correctly had a massive library of music for said speakers.

"So, what do you guys think."?

"It's great!" Zach said "I didn't know Pete's family was from LC" Zach said

"Oh, yeah. Pete's Dad and I were born and raised. Middle Park East. You?'

"Yeah. Algonquin. Fulcrum Ave." said Zach

"Oh, a fellow Algonquinite, huh? Small world, but sweet! Bet you are real familiar with Star Junction? Man, have I got stories about that place!"

"Yeah. I know Liberty City like the back of my hand, I've been all over. I can look at your wall and tell you which borough a particular section of skyline belongs too." He started slowly spinning and pointing at the wall naming off the different boroughs. "South Bohan, North Bohan, Dukes, Broker, Northwood, Chinatown, Purgatory, Westdyke." rounded off Zach

"Whoa. Pretty good kid. Pete here was born and raised in LC too. Middle Park West instead of East. But, he and his parents moved when Pete was about 10, so 2001, I followed in '02 and set up this establishment. Been here ever since. Since, we are on the subject where are you from Luke?" asked Steve.

"Rockford Hills. Los Santos, San Andreas." said Luke.

"So, I'm the only kid from the poorhouse? Figures." said Zach

"If you are so poor, how did your folks afford to send you here.?" asked Pete.

"My dad is good friends with a guy on the Board of Governors. I'm going here for half the price." answered Zach " and I'm not that poor. But I'm definitely not from Middle Park West or Rockford Hills."

"Now about why you are here." said Steve

"You can come and smoke anytime you want on the house. Just call me and give me a heads up beforehand. Just remember: everything in moderation. So, I wouldn't suggest coming here everyday, but that is entirely up to you. Since you are under age you have to smoke separately from my customers, so nobody sees you and calls the five-o. I got a private room all set up for you three to use only. Follow me." said Steve He led the three into the room where the hookah is made and down a set of stairs into the basement. This basement is not your typical basement, it was refurbished with new walls and lights and had a hardwood floor. The basement had shelves where spare shisha and hookahs were stored. Steve opened the door into a room in the back of the basement. The room was pretty much a smaller upstairs. With a table, a flat screen TV with surround sound. Two black leather recliners and matching loveseat, and a laptop which connects to the surround sound for music. The room had a comfy dark blue carpet and a door that led out into the alley.

"Wow. Thanks, Uncle Steve!" said Pete.

"Yeah, thanks."said Zach and Luke

"Ah, don't mention it. I'm going to go get your hookah. How does cherry lemonade sound"?

"Good" the three said.

"Drinks?" asked Steve

"Three Beams." said Pete

"Cool." said Steve "Music or TV."

"I think music" said Pete, Zach and Luke nodded in agreement. "You guys want to pick?"

"How about jazz?" said Zach "I'm a jazz fanatic."

"Yeah, That's cool." said Pete

"Yeah! Awesome!" said Luke _He has great taste in music. I like that_ Luke thought.

"Cool" said Steve "I'm a jazz fan too, got all the greats in the library" he said motioning to the laptop. "Any particular song you want to hear?" asked Steve. Zach thought then said:

"Moanin', Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers"

"Can't go wrong with a little Art Blakey." said Steve. He put the song on the laptop then he left to go get the Beam colas.

"Dude, your uncle is the fucking shit." exclaimed Zach.

"Yeah. It's like he is still a teenager"said Luke

"Yeah. He is in a lot of ways. My father was always very distant because he is a workaholic, it is all about the job with him. Uncle Steve is y father in a way. Always being there and having time for me, taking me out and doing stuff. My dad never did any of that, it was always Uncle Steve." Pete explained. His friends nodded in understanding. Steve Kowalski reappeared with three cans of Beam cola. He handed one to each boy.

"Here you go" he said. Then, Art Blakey's _Moanin'_ ended. "Another song guys?" Steve asked. Pete and Luke looked to Zach clearly wanting more jazz. Zach looked at Steve

"Miles Davis, _Move_." he said.

"Miles Davis, the man himself" said Steve nodding in approval "A legend. Truly one of the godfathers of jazz"

"One of the greats" said Zach agreeing. Steve put on the song then left to get the hookah. The three boys went to pick up their drinks, Zach and Luke unintentionally went for the same one and their hands touched. Both boys looked like an electric shock went though their body, they both blushed hard turning beet red, this was a clue to both Zach and Luke that maybe the other liked him after all. Pete noticed this too, but decided to stay quiet and let the moment play out. But, just then Steve returned with the hookah and both boys recovered quickly, grabbing a can of Beam and popping it open. Steve put the hookah on the table and went back to get the coals, when he came back he put the hot coals on top of the tinfoil wrapped apple that had the shisha in it. He handed Pete a plastic tip for smoking the shisha.

"I've only got two left. I'll be getting an order tomorrow, but for now you two will have to share one" Steve said as he looked to Zach and Luke "That cool?"

"Yeah, that's cool" they both said. He gave the boys the tip, Pete started smoking, then Steve left closing the door behind him.

"This is cool. I could get used to this." said Zach

"Yeah. Thanks Pete" said Luke

"No problem at all guys" said Pete, Pete took of his tip then handed the hose to Zach who put on his and Luke's tip and took a couple puffs before passing it to Luke. Putting the smoking tip in his mouth and having his lips come in contact with a small amount of Zach's saliva got Luke turned on. A couple hours later the three friends decided it was time to leave. They bid farewell to Steve Kowalski and thanked him But, Steve said he needed to talk to Pete.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Pete said to Zach and Luke. They nodded. When they got outside they found that their bikes were gone! They wen t back inside and told Steve and Pete.

"Greasers or Townies would be my bet" said Steve "I'll file a report with BPD. You guys want a lift?"

"Nah" Luke spoke up "We'll walk it."

"All right" said Steve " I'll drop off Pete later" Zach and Luke left the shop. They walked back to Bullworth in silence, until. _Fuck it. I can't take it any more_ Luke thought. He stopped grabbed Zach and turned him so that the two boys were facing each other. He took Zach's face in his hands looked into his ocean blue eyes and kissed him.

 _Yes! Finally._ Luke thought.

 _Whoa! What!_ Thought a very surprised Zach. They broke apart.

"Listen, Zach" said Luke "I love you, alright? I fucking love you!" Zach was silent for a moment then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well, you're in luck Luke because I fucking love you too." Then he kissed Luke back long and hard.

"Really?" asked Luke

"Really." said Zach "You are nice and funny. And really hot and super sexy and I want to be your boyfriend, and vice versa of course."

"Yeah! I will be your boyfriend!" said Luke

"Great, babe! That's fuckin great!" Zach smiled wide. They smashed their lips together for one more passionate, powerful, wild kiss. Then they raced back to their dorm grinning and laughing madly with smiles that brightened the night. Hand in hand, fingers interlocked.

Minutes later, the lovers burst in to their room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. They started ripping each others clothes off, stopping when only their boxers remained. They then smashed their lips together attacking the other boy's mouth with zeal. Zach brushed his tongue along Luke's teeth begging for entry, which Luke granted. A battle of wills ensued between the two tongues, twisting together. A battle which Zach won. Luke then took control of the situation by pushing his soul mate onto the bed, on his back. Luke then got atop Zach straddling him then continued the assault on his mouth. Luke then moved down kissing Zach's neck. He then went to Zach's left nipple, Luke licked, sucked and pulled on it with his teeth, this earned a moan of ecstasy from his lover, Luke did the same to the other nipple.

"Oh, baby. You are making me so hot." said Zach. Luke looked up at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I know we aren't ready for sex. Not yet. But how about-" Luke put his hand on Zach's boxers over his budding erection. "touching?"

"You want to jerk me off? And I you?" asked Zach.

Luke nodded. "Of course, babe I'm ready, but only if you are."

"I am." Luke replied.

"Okay." said Zach and he slipped off his boxers, revealing his hard nine inch cock. Luke stared at it in awe, salivating before shedding his own underwear revealing a stiff rod also of nine inches. Both boys matched in width as well, they were both well endowed, but they weren't unnaturally big as is usually depicted in porn videos.

"Oh, babe, I love your body." said Zach taking in every from Luke's angelic face to his chiseled torso right down to the grand prize nestled between two tight thighs.

"I love yours too." said Luke. He then reached a hand out and grasped Zach's penis gently and stated moving his hand slowly up and down gradually picking up pace. Zach gasped and moaned in pure pleasure and sock at this addicting sensation before reaching over and masturbating Luke.

"Oh, fuck, Zach." breathed Luke. Both boy's used their thumb to massage the others tip. After about a half hour of this Zach moaned.

"Oh baby, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

"Oh, LUKE!"

"Oh, ZACH!"

they came spraying their sperm all over the others torso. Zach then licked his come off of Luke's chest and stomach, before licked and sucking the last of it off the tip of his penis. Which earned Zach a short moan from Luke. Luke then did the same to Zach and was also awarded with a moan. Luke then got up and turned off the lights and set the alarm for eight before he forgot. He then got back into Zach's bed and let Zach cradle Luke in his arms from behind and spooned him. Zach rested his chin on Luke's shoulder.

"I love you" said Zach. He then flicked Luke's ear with his tongue and nibbled on his lobe, which made Luke moan.

"I love you too." said Luke. He then turned around to face Zach but was still cradled in his arms. "You know. The whole dorm probably heard us."

"Fuck em'." replied Zach. " What I do with the man I love is no business of theirs, if they don't like it they can go fuck themselves."

"So, you do love me then? For Real? This isn't just some stupid high school romance for you?" said Luke.

"No, it's not. I love you Luke and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He kissed Luke

"Good." said Luke.

After a moment of silence Zach said.

"I still can't believe that Smith, the fucking Judas."

"Yeah I know" said Luke. " and now that the Bullies are out of the way and we have established ourselves as the new kids on the block, the other factions will come looking for a fight."

"I don't mind being the new kid on the block. I could be a Whalberg brother"

"Get the fuck out of here" said Luke playfully. "If the other factions come you can bet the Preps will strike first."

"So, what? You think I'm scared of some high society shits looking like something straight out of an S.E Hinton novel? If Derby Harrington wants to send his trust fund fuck-sticks to try and stir up some shit, he is welcome to fucking try. I'll beat them down so hard that compared to them the hobo who lives out back will be the fucking Queen of England."

"Still" said Luke "We should try and defend ourselves. Maybe make up our own faction, Jimmy will most likely want to go solo. But, that's okay it can just be you, me and Pete."

"Just the three of us? And what would we call this gang?" asked Zach

Luke thought.

"How about The Bullworth Trinity?"

"Hey, I like that! Pretty fucking dope babe!" exclaimed Zach.

"Bullworth Trinity it is then?"

"Bullworth Trinity it is."

With that the two halves of a whole drifted off to a peaceful sleep, naked, enveloped in each others loving arms.

.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. Fiction Affliction here with an important and exciting update! A couple days ago I sent a PM to a user who gave me a wonderful review, the user who goes by Wodan83 was very nice and encouraging. As gratitude, I offered to bring him on as a co-author to which he accepted. He then PM'd me two chapters of his own creation which were great and took my story and my characters to places I never thought possible. He also made an OC of his own that I think you guys will love! Now, when the two chapters go up some time will have passed in order for things to make sense. This next chapter will start off in January 2006 and I know that by that point in the game we have moved on to the greasers, but for the sake of the story we will still be dealing with the Preps, and I'm not going to describe the Christmas missions because we all know what that is. Cool? Well, thanks again and I hope you like the new developments! Thanks again to Wodan83 for being an awesome writing partner! Until next time guys! Thank you for sticking with me and my characters I can't thank you enough.

All the best- Fiction Affliction


	6. Chapter 5: Damon at Bullworth

Chapter 5: Damon at Bullworth

3 January 2006

(A/N: Written by Wodan83 and Edited by Fiction Affliction)

It was official. This was the most annoying development that the school had seen so far. Besides the standard cliques, (known simply as: The Nerds, The Preppies, The Jocks, The Greasers and The Bullies) the halls of Bullworth Academy now whispered of a new faction. Instead of taking a simple name like the aforementioned factions, this faction was rumored to be called The Bullworth Trinity. Nobody knew who they were or what their agenda was. How then did gossip ring through the school?

It all started a few days ago with The Preppies. In the Town of Bullworth there was a store, a hookah lounge which had been a nice spot up until a few months ago. Many of the students knew of the store. They called it Steve's Hideout and it was known as a meeting place for the most dangerous Townies and weird looking people the students could encounter. Or so the stories were told. The store's infamous reputation had told of beatings, robbing people in the night and an anti-everything-atmosphere. The Preppies had tried to bully Steve out of his shop a few weeks back. Even gave him an ultimatum to close shop or sell it to them for a reasonable price. A few days back the deadline had come but when The Preppies went to the store armed with baseball bats and knuckledusters to force Steve out. They were ambushed however, by three men in black pants, long black fine leather trench coats, black leather gloves and dark skull shaped masks with a silver trinity painted on it. Tad Spencer, Parker Ogilvie and Justin Vandervelde were still in the hospital wing of the school. Biff Taylor and Bryce Montrose had escaped and told the entire school of what they had seen.

A few days later Biff had complained to his leader Derby Harrington about how his father's car was spray painted. "They painted that horrible sign of theirs on it and a warning underneath. It said: 'Fear The Trinity." My father was furious Derby, he even threatened to cut my allowance!" Soon after, spray painted Trinity signs were found around the campus of Bullworth Academy. In the gym, the canteen and on the doors of some of the classrooms. In the weeks after some students turned up with a black eye telling it was the Trinity.

In the midst of all this new threat was a student named Damon Wilder. Damon, or Day as people called him, was a tall and muscled sixteen year old powerhouse. Bullies usually left him alone as did most other factions. The ones who did not leave him alone however were The Preppies and Jimmy Hopkins. "Hey Wilder!" The voice was so familiar to Damon that he hardly looked up anymore. "Hopkins." Damon said in his bass voice as he kept punching the boxing bag in the gym. "I've got a question for you. As a 'Nocli' do you or have you heard any other Nocli being bothered by the Trinity?" Jimmy said as he held the punching bag tight for Damon to punch. "Haven't heard a thing about any of the others." Damon said between punches. "Haven't bothered me yet either." Jimmy nodded satisfied at the answer Damon gave him and quickly swung the punching bag aside while jumping back. It made Damon misstep and being pushed aside by the heavy bag. "Sorry man, couldn't resist." Jimmy said and with a chuckle he ran off out of the gym. "Fuck you!…Ah, you son of you bitch!" Damon yelled after Jimmy but did not chase after him.

Damon had a run in with Jimmy before and he knew him to fool around but he never hurt someone who didn't deserve it. The self-proclaimed king of the school acted like one of the biggest bullies around but he stood up for the weaker kids and that was something that had surprised Damon strongly. Coming from the other entrance was the second surprise to this school. Dressed in his pink shirt as ever and now with a Head Boy badge on his blue sweater vest. Damon continued his boxing keeping an eye on Pete Kowalski who as always swung his arms from the front to the back as he nervously crossed the gym. "He went out there, if you run fast you might catch him." Damon said calm as ever and Pete nodded quickly and ran out of the front door. Damon shook his head with a smile and continued his training. "One of these days." He said to himself and let the trail of thoughts inside his head.

After the workout Damon walked back to the boy's dorm and into his room. On the bed farthest in the room was a bundle of blankets that was serving as a reading throne to Damon's roommate. Pedro De La Hoya was sitting there reading a book not showing any sign of recognition that Damon had entered the room. Knowing Pedro, Damon knew better than to just shout his greetings. And knocked softly on the door. Pedro looked up and with a smile he finally seemed to notice Damon in the room. "Hey there Day, how was the workout?" Damon tossed his towel on his bed and grabbed a fresh one from the closet. "Was fine, I'm going to take a shower. Can you help me with some math problems afterwards?" Pedro nodded and continued his reading. This was more interaction he had with Pedro than in previous weeks.

In the hallway the other boys in the dormitory shuffled about their business. The cliques all had their own sanctuary but the Dorm was neutral terrain to all. At Bullworth Academy, you could have a huge fight over who could use the basketball court and watch a movie together that same night in the common room. Coming from the showers were two of the best friends around campus. Zach Maniscalco and Luke Drake. The moment the two had met a bromance (and a rumored romance) had developed itself between them. "… and then they ran away screaming like little bitches!" Zach said with a chuckle. Luke fist-bumped his friend and laughed too. When the two saw Damon coming however, both smiles faded and they walked behind each other to pass Damon. Damon who stood at 6 feet and 10 inches, looked back at them when he passed them none of them saying a word. Wondering what it was they were talking about. He never imagined them to be part of the unofficial Bullies group. Yet here they were talking the same crap that some of them did. "Dude that guy is a beast." He heard Luke say. Damon sighed and swallowed the disappointment and insult like a bitter pill.

After the shower and homework Damon decided to go to the beach for a bit seeing that Pedro was no fun to hang out with if he dug himself into one of his books. He had been strolling along the shore for what seemed to be hours when he saw a fight erupting between a group of people further on the shore. Damon who had no desire for fighting didn't walk any faster. They were arguing and they were sorting it out by themselves. Why would he get involved? However Damon was aware that a fight was never fair if the numbers were three against eight? One of the three was worked to the ground and two of the assailants started to kick him while he was down. "Goddamn weak cowards!" Damon yelled frustrated at this sight. Now running towards the fight, Damon forgot his own thoughts about how this was not his problem. He had seen this kind of beatings in the past and he was not letting it happen again.

"This is what you get if you meddle with business that don't concern you!" A well-dressed Preppie said almost laughing at the person on the ground. Apparently the Preppies had teamed up with some of the Townies. Without much effort or words Damon slammed into the two kicking Townies, pushing them away from the kid on the ground. In a fluid move he grabbed the Preppie by his collar and threw him to the ground too. "Get off!" He warned and stood in front of the person on the ground watching his assailants getting up again but backing down. "Wilder? Where did you come from?" Damon did not recognize the Bullworth student but he didn't care either. "You'll be sorry if you help these guys." The smooth talking guy warned. Damon didn't say anything as he concentrated on their movement. "Not worth the trouble gentlemen. Let's go, I think the warning is clear."

the Prep said lazily and the Townies spat at the ground in front of Damon. That where three down and the other five were having trouble with the other two victims until Damon grabbed two of them by the neck and pulled them out of the fight. They crashed into each other with painful grunts and they too retreated. The other three noticed the commotion and saw how the fight was ending. "Guys let's go!" one of them warned and the other two headed his words. Damon glared after them making sure they were not turning on the first victim in their flight. With a roar of anger Damon felt the adrenaline leave his system slowly. "Thank… Thank you." A muffled, heavy breathing and robotic voice came from behind Damon.

 **A/N: So, there it is! What did you guys think? As you probably guess Damon Wilder is Wodan's OC. Speaking of Wodan, how did he do guys? Fucking awesome, right? Oh, and I realized I never gave a physical description of Zach, so here goes. He is 5'9", brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes and is muscular and has a six-pack. Well, hope you are enjoying the new and improved Bullworth Trinity. Reviews and PM's welcome, I check daily. Until next time, all the best.**

 **\- Fiction Affliction**


	7. Chapter 6: The Trinity

Chapter Six: The Trinity

3 January 2006

(A/N: Written by Wodan83. Edited by Fiction Affliction.)

Three figures, hidden behind skull formed masks and dressed in black trench coats and pants, stood behind Damon. Two of them picking up the smallest and supporting him while he tried to stand firmly. It did not work well as he fell to his knees again coughing badly. "Th.. They.." He coughed again and again. "Kicked me in the belly. If it wasn't for Wilder, I think they would have killed me." The voice was deformed by a device in the mask. The other two crouched beside the smallest one petting his back and talking softly to him. "Try to relax, take deep breaths but don't force it. Hold it in for a second. Now release." The smallest laughed nervously and grabbed the shoulder of the guy in front of him. "You just want me to release." The third laughed too and nodded. "Not at the moment." He said chuckling. Damon saw this little scene play out and noticed the three triangles that intertwined each other on a patch that was breaded on their shoulders. "The Bullworth Trinity." He said more to himself than to them. The one in front of the now standing smaller one turned around. "Guilty." He said with a sigh.

Damon did not know what to do now. The three had made trouble at school, beating up random students and spray painted their sign on objects that were either property of one of the cliques or their family. "And you are Damon Wilder." The masked figure said as he held out his hand. Damon didn't shake it as he wasn't sure where this all was leading to. "I am." He just said and waited for either an attack or the moment they would walk away. "Thanks for the help man. They ambushed us out of nowhere." The apparent leader of the group said and he dropped his hand. "It's a beach, there isn't any nowhere." Damon said doubting the story. "Well…" The leader continued a little unsure. "We spray painted a car of one of the students. They wanted to meet us and we agreed. Three of us three of them. However they never showed except that A-hole, Andreas. He convinced some of the townies to do this I guess." The smaller one suddenly said as he grabbed his belly to support it. "We never had any problem with them but someone is pulling their strings in the wrong direction." The other two nodded in agreement and took their place a little behind but still next to him. "Never trust a Preppie." Damon said as this seemed plausible. Then something weird happened to the two bigger guys behind the little one and Damon had to process if he really saw what he did. The two looked at each other and checked each other out before… quickly grabbing and releasing each others hands.

"Look, I don't know what your agenda is, but there are a lot of kids on that school that just want to be left alone. Touch them, and I will find out who you guys are. Hurt them and I will…" "Whoa there big guy. Nobody is going to hurt anyone as far as we are concerned." The first assumption that Damon had made was clearly false. The smaller one seemed to be the leader or spokesman for the Trinity. The others just shook their heads in agreement. "You don't know us at all, so loose the threats and know that the right people will always be safe from us." Damon nodded but didn't trust any of the words coming from any of them. "If you're from the school, you know my roommate…" "Pedro." One of the taller guys said without hesitation. "Indeed, stay away from him, Zach, Luke, Pete Kowalski and people like them. The ones who don't want trouble." The three masked guys in front of Damon laughed on an inside joke and shook their heads. "They will be safe, trust me." The little leader said reassuring in that metallic voice. "It is strange to hear my name coming from a dude I always thought was going to beat me up for lunch money one day." The words registered but the impact unnerved Damon. "Your name?" he asked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Damon looked from one to the other. "Follow us. Guys I guess you're fine with this?" The others seem to shift on their feet doubting whatever was coming. After a few minutes Damon was walking up to a creaking stairs in an old house. "Who's house is this?" Damon asked as he saw one of the masked ones opened and close the door behind him. "Hopkins got it from one of the Preps and I have a spare key." The small guy said. "Wait Hopkins gave you…?" Suddenly realization dawned on Damon. "Kowalski?" Damon asked almost shouting the name as he entered a musky old room with a dirty couch and old table in it. "How did you… yes but…" The mask was taken off and underneath the face of Pete Kowalski appeared with a deep crimson shade. "You're part of the Trinity?" The other two masks disappeared too, revealing the faces of Zach and Luke. Damon stared at them in awe.

"So it's actually our goal to save this school from Gary and Jimmy is our best shot. However, Jimmy is a lone wolf. But this little pack will have his back all the way." Pete said in a proud voice. "We never wanted this to be so big but my uncle's shop was in danger so we had to strike first." He continued and he even sounded apologetic. "When we heard that the Trinity was considered dangerous we put a little heat on that ourselves so that those damn Preps would leave us alone." Zach said as he sat down on the old and broken couch. "Why would they come after…." Damon got his answer as Luke sat down too and leaned back into Zach's open arm resting his head on his chest. "Well that would be a reason I guess." Damon grabbed his neck and a little blush formed on his face. Pete sat down too at the other end smiling lovingly at the two muscled boys. "Roommates, lovers and my bitches." Pete joked as he fended off soft kicks "You wish." Luke said while kicking his feet. "I think… I think I'm leaving you here." Damon said a little uncomfortable and without waiting for answers he left the room, ran down the stairs and got outside in a hurry.

"He's going to be a problem." Luke said as he and Pete looked out of the window. "I don't know, I'll talk to Pedro about him." Pete responded as he watched the large teen walk slowly towards the school. "I don't know if it was wise to let him know who we were but my guts told me it was. I trust my guts most of the time." Suddenly Zach hugged him from behind and placed his chin on Pete's shoulder. "You're way to naïve. Then again that's why we love you dude." Pete had usually tried to get out of such a hug but not as of late. Zach and Luke had never disrespected nor teased him before. When they told him they were a couple they had trusted him with the information and Pete had felt much more comfortable around them too. Secretly Pete had developed a crush on both of the hot looking guys. He still couldn't forget about Jimmy Hopkins but Pete considered him a lost cause. "After we're taking over." Zach had said. "We'll help hook that fish for you." It was a sincere promise Pete knew and for now just enjoyed the attention he got from them both. As he stood there with Zach behind him Luke came closer too and sandwiched Pete between him and Zach. "Yeah our little naïve leader." He joked and kissed Pete's forehead. "Come on you guys, stop mocking me." Pete said softly with a little whimper in his voice.

"Who says we're mocking you?" Zach asked and suddenly Pete felt a kiss in his neck and a bulge just above his buttocks. Trembling Pete tried to get out of the hug but didn't put too much effort in the struggle. Luke looked at his boyfriend with a smile and leaned forward for a kiss too. The sweat that he had worked up during the fight did not smell bad, it excited Pete even when he caught a full whiff of it in his nose. "Come on guys…" Pete protested with a little voice. "What are you doing?" Both Luke and Zach started to laugh. "Naïve and clueless. Some leader you are." Luke said and with a finger under Pete's chin he forced Pete to look up and planted a kiss on his mouth. Pete did kiss back but did not open his mouth. If there was a chance with Jimmy, he would save that for him. From behind Zach let his hand slide into Pete's pants and softly squeezed a now raging boner that Pete had developed. "Shit! Someone came in!" Luke said and Zach pulled back his hand, letting go of Pete who was more red than ever. "I'm getting a big ass pizza from you Luke." Zach said with a sly smile. "No way! You mean…?" Luke said pointing towards Pete's still bulging crotch. "Well not big but just a nice normal size. At least he's not small down there as you claimed." Pete elbowed Zach who laughed while he had the air knocked out of him. "Hey, it wasn't me saying it. But he arched his cute butt immediately when he felt me so yeah he's a bottom." Zach continued and it deserved him another elbow." Luke laughed and high fived Zach. "We'll share that pizza then because that was my call too. The door flew open just as all three boys put on their masks again.

"James Hopkins." Pete said in his deformed voice and across the room Jimmy stood still staring at them. "How the fuck did you cunts get in here?" Jimmy said with a growling voice. "We have our ways mister Hopkins." Zach answered and he chuckled at Jimmy's indignation. "Please, James sit down." Pete continued but knew better and wasn't surprised when Jimmy kept quiet and just crossed his arms in defiance. "We're the Bullworth Trinity and we would like to offer you our services. You seem to have troubles with a certain individual called Gary Smith am I right?" Luke asked seriously but Jimmy said nothing. "Please Jimmy, we want to help but you have to…" "Have to?" Jimmy interrupted Pete angry. "I have to my ass! You break into my hideout and now you say I have to do something? Are you fucking kidding me? I have to hold myself back not to just beat you guys senseless." Jimmy almost roared in outrage. "Again, why are you here? Who are you and tell me at least one good and I mean extremely good reason not to pummel you into Valhalla." The three boys looked at each other in surprise and Jimmy chuckled. "I do my homework you asshats, the sign is from the Nordic myths. Odin's sign right?" Jimmy said pointing at Pete's forehead. "Yay for Wikipedia?" Zach said in mild surprise that Jimmy actually made an effort to find this out. "Not the point!" Pete said quickly as Jimmy was about to retort.

"Look all we want is Gary gone." Jimmy suddenly looked more interested at Pete and nodded slowly. "And you need my help." Jimmy said mockingly and now he finally sat down.

"Not exactly." Pete said as he sat down at the couch's end. At this Jimmy's face turned into a broad smile and Pete looked up at Zach and Luke who shrugged at him. "What's so funny?" Luke tried to sound stern but his voice faltered a little. "Nothing just continue." Jimmy said as he watched Pete intensely. "We're not asking you for help. We offer you ours. We know you're going to say you don't need it but don't deny some help is very useful from time to time." Jimmy nodded in agreement and Pete felt relieved this was going well.  
"So what do you say?" Pete asked as Jimmy kept quiet for a minute or two. "I say you're right." Pete nodded and smiled at the other two forgetting they couldn't see that. "So what's the plan?" Zach asked eager to start. "Plan? Oh I mean you were right about me not needing you guys. I have heard the stories about you and saw the signs here and there. I even spoke to some of the kids you beat up." Jimmy said calm but icy as he looked at all three. "I must say, I'm not impressed. If you're going to beat me up for refusing you, make sure I'm not standing up again." The last sentence was brought in such a cold threat that Pete understood why some of the strongest jocks steered clear from Jimmy. "We haven't beat anyone up, except for some Preps who were going to hurt us." Pete said a little meek. Jimmy stood up again and shook his head slowly. "Stay out of my way you three and stay away from kids like Pedro and Pete. Specially Pete cause if this is all said and done, he will be my last target. I think he hung out with Gary a little too much to let him stay at school. Now get out of my house." Jimmy opened the door and stared down the three boys. Pete looked back at his two friends and they sighed gesturing to the door.The three boys left the room but when Zach and Luke reached the stairs, Jimmy grabbed Pete by his neck and pushed him face first against the wall. Zach and Luke ran back up and pushed Jimmy off of Pete and stood in front of their friend making themselves big. Jimmy balled his fists and charged the two taller guys who readied themselves for a beating. "Run." Zach yelled as he pushed Pete back. However, before Jimmy's fist made contact he held back. A smile appeared on his face again and he dropped his fist. "Next time you bring friends here, let me know and bring some pizza Kowalski." Jimmy said chuckling. Zach and Luke looked at each other and back at Pete who seemed speechless. "Take off those masks, which are by the way awesome!" Jimmy said and he got back into the room they had just left again.

"Wait, you knew?" Pete asked and took his mask off. "No, not until just now." Zach and Luke took their masks off too and they seemed as confused as Pete was. "You know…" Jimmy said slowly as he seemed to find the right words. "Gary calls you Femme boy because he's an ass. He also calls you that because he knows it pisses you off but won't do anything about it. The name strikes a nerve with you, am I right?" Jimmy asked with an evil grin on his face. He knew it bothered Pete greatly. "Me? I would recognize you from a lot of other cute… things." Jimmy said and the last words came out slower as if he realized he said something seriously stupid. "What things?" Pete asked curiously and figured he could work on them if he knew. "You have a slight limp when you walk. If you sit on the couch to talk to someone, you sit down at the edge, of said couch, with your hands on your knees folded as if you talk to a little kid. It looks a little girly but hey I'm not complaining. You're getting nervous around me or people in general. Last but not least, it can only be Pete Kowalski who walks out of a room while making little moves as if he wants to hug or kiss you goodbye. The last one made me recognize you just now." Jimmy finished with a smile.

"So if you're his friend and you knew it was him? Why would you attack him?" Zach said still angry about the sudden development. "I mean I know you think you're hot shit, but he's your friend for fuck sakes!" Jimmy looked at Pete who gave no sign if he was alright or not. "I didn't handle him too rough I think. Did I?" But still Pete did not say anything. "Not the point man, if we're going to work together we have to trust each other." Luke said in a forced calm voice, his eyes shot daggers and Jimmy put his head on his neck and moaned loudly in complaint. "Fine! I will not attack you guys anymore. Even though you broke into my place!" Luke and Zach looked at each other and nodded. "Settled, we're your crew now Jimmy. Albeit, behind the scenes." Pete said and stuck out his hand to shake Jimmy's. Suddenly Jimmy stood up and instead of bumping Pete on the shoulder or ruffle his hair or even shake his hand, he grabbed him in a hug. Pete was stunned and was only able to say something when Jimmy let go of him. "What was... that?" He asked with a little shiver in his voice. "I… just don't make a big fuss out of it alright? Just a little thank you for standing by my side." Then he went on to shake Zach and Luke's hand. "You have to earn your hug first. Remember I trust Pete and if he trusts you, you have my trust. I know it's a lot of risk but I figure you don't have any problem with that." Jimmy said with a smile. They said their goodbyes and then the Trinity left the room again.

"I can't believe that went so well. I mean he can be a stubborn son of a bitch to be honest." Pete said looking back at the building. "But I guess everybody needs some help from time to time." Zach and Luke laughed at these words and even Pete couldn't believe them completely. "I'm just glad we're going to dispose of that jackass Smith together." Zach said ruffling Pete's hair. "Yeah and maybe do even more… together." Luke said and quickly pinched Pete's butt. "GUYS!" Pete said as he giggled out loud. "There is our little Femme boy." It was strange to Pete how the exact same word coming from Luke and Zach had the opposite effect on him then when it came from Gary. "Stop it, or I WILL make you my bitches!" Then he got two arms around his shoulder which interlocked with one another. "Sure you will." Luke said as his voice trailed off softly. "I wouldn't mind." Zach agreed and rested his cheek on the smaller boy. Pete just knew he had made new and true friends when they did not back away from him as others would. The Trinity would stand strong in whatever they would do. The Trinity, was coming. If not tonight in a good way, it would any other day on someone else's bad side, and God help whoever that was.

 **A/N: Follow, Fav and Review. :) All the best.**

 **\- F.A**


End file.
